kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Ieolon Silean
Ieolon (that's an I not a L) is one of the Four Lords overseeing Kenobya. A master of all weaponry and a self-proclaimed God of War, Ieolon spends his days teaching Combat Training or fighting threats to Kenobya or other worlds. Personality Ieolon is a rather quiet person. He keeps to himself unless around the other Three, in which case he'll join conversations. Typically he carries himself with pride and has resting bitch face, so he appears intimidating but according to Fal he's rather approachable and will be happy to talk if advice is needed. Ieolon has an odd bond with Falaranion. Normally their opposing styles, Physical combat and Magical combat, would clash horribly, but the two of them are actually great friends and work perfectly together. To Ieolon, Fal is the little brother he never had, so he looks out for him and messes with him when able to. In battles the two of them are often seen fighting together like two gears of a well oiled machine. Shiruba holds a similar position as Falaranion to Ieolon, however Ieolon sees her more as a daughter than anything despite her being an insanely powerful dragon, and a Queen at that. He respects her and she respects him, but that doesn't stop the two of them from bickering constantly through telepathy. As a teacher, Ieolon is very willing to help anyone who wishes to learn any form of physical combat. Many consider him a hard teacher to learn from, but eventually learn that they progressed much faster than if they had been taught by anyone else. His teaching methods aren't normal, but they work. History Early Life From a young age Ieolon Silean was trained to be a warrior. He was taught the art of War, learned strategies and weapons, and eventually started studying with the actual weapons. Every weapon he picked up fit. He mastered them one after another, slowly gaining recognition through his skills. As he grew more skilled the more attention he gained until he finally was approached by a group he highly suspected was a cult who asked him for his help fighting what was supposed to be mythological beasts. On his first mission he was granted a ring of enchanted silver, forged in a sacred flame that was said to be able to kill any being. Ieolon learned how the ring worked soon enough. It could change into any weapon he needed in a split second. His first mission was to slay monsters who had been plaguing a city near the main capital of his continent. It was a relatively easy job and he returned unscathed. But over time his jobs got harder and harder. From monsters to demons he continued fighting for the safety of humanity. His silver weapons did the job with ease, but his body slowly started breaking down from the constant work he had to do and the increasing difficulty of the jobs. During a job exorcising a horde of demons rampaging in a foreign country he was seriously injured by one and was near death until the silver ring responded to its wielder’s distress and granted Ieolon two new powers: The flames of Emore, the sacred flame his ring was forged in, and Overdrive, an ability that let him continue fighting even on the verge of death. It healed him as he fought. Within the next few hours of that mission he went from nearly dying to rampaging across the country in what onlookers referred to as “Silent Rage.” Upon returning home he learned he had gained the distrust of the Order he had been invited into and they planned to kick him out, effectively ruining his chances of living a normal life after that. Ieolon decided he’d rather move first. Before the Fall Sneaking into the Order’s secret library of artifacts and maps he scoured the pages and maps for the location of Emore. It took weeks, in those weeks he spent his time either researching or getting on the Order members’ good sides to prolong his expulsion. Finally he found the location, something the other members could never figure out, and he traveled there immediately. Unbeknownst to him, the Order followed. For several days and nights he traveled until he came upon a deep cave leading straight down into what appeared to be an abyss. Ieolon jumped in without hesitation, using his ring to get many tools that he would need for the descent. After even more traveling he finally reached the bottom of the abyss. It was dark aside from a silver glow that cast ghostly shadows across the cave walls. In the center of the small cave he’d climbed down into was a white flame that burned without fuel or air. It sat in the center of a small forge surrounded by the bones and rags of who Ieolon assumed used to tend to the flames and crafted weapons from it. He approached it and placed his ring inside the flames. The ring started drinking in the flames and grew red hot, then the flames shot out at Ieolon and wrapped themselves around his body, scorching his flesh and melting against him. The flames burned brighter and brighter as Ieolon knelt on the ground, expecting to burn away in the fury, but death never came. When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was no longer burning, but he did have a suit of silver armor over his regular clothes. As soon as he stood to admire his armor the Order members ambushed him, dropping from the opening in the ceiling of the cave with various weapons drawn. They demanded he hand over the armor, which was in fact the flame solidified. He refused. He could sense something in the armor guiding him away from the Order, but before he could make a move they attacked. In a quick flash of silver flame the Order was cut down and burned away. Ieolon had massacred them all. After climbing out of the cave and leaving the Order down below, Ieolon set off on his journey to understand the silver flames and continue his work protecting humanity. He fought countless battles against monsters and demons, but nothing came close to his war against Dragons. War on Dragons The Dragons, once peaceful, had declared war against humanity. It’s unknown why they turned against them, but humanity fought back with heavy hearts and scared minds. Ieolon was at the front of many of these battles, slaying Dragons with his flames and sword in hand. 8 years the war raged, but finally it started calming down when the humans gained a bit of leverage against the dragons. They started using magic to fight back, and Ieolon discovered something that shook humanity. The Queen of the Dragons had fallen ill and was losing her mind. She’d ordered the dragons to find a cure and one of the only ways to cure it would be for her to bathe in the blood of humans, but it was temporary relief. Ieolon searched for a way to help her rather than fight them, since Dragons follow only one queen and don’t rebel, even if their queen is sick. Unfortunately, Ieolon found no cure for the disease gripping the Queen’s mind. His last choice was to kill the Queen. After gaining an audience with the Queen, Ieolon was allowed to enter the massive mountain cave that housed her. Of course, it was a trap, but he didn’t know. He traveled deep into the tunnels of the cave and eventually came across the Queen, who was sitting atop mountains of gold and jewels. Appropriate for the Queen. Ieolon surprised her by attacking first, as their plan was to attack him, but he was far faster than their larger forms in the cave. In a few minutes he had killed the Queen and her guards, then slain his would be ambushers. He turned to leave, but was stopped by another presence in the Queen’s nest. He climbed the mountain of gold and found a nest. In the nest was a single, white egg. Ieolon readied his sword to strike and finish off the next of the Dragons, but froze when morality returned to him. He quickly lifted the egg and wrapped it in a gentle flame kept at the perfect temperature for incubation and fled the Dragon’s homeland. From there, he vanished off grid. He hatched the egg and found a snow white Queen. He raised her, teaching her what he had done and why so she’d understand. They were inseparable from then on. For years they adventures together, learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses and having an overall great time. But it wasn’t to last. End of the World Humanity accelerated the death of their world by eating up all of the world’s resources too fast and dooming the planet. There was an attempt to travel to other planets but no opportunities presented themselves in time and the world collapsed. They were saved by a man appearing on their planet in the middle of an important world meeting. After explaining he could restore the world, he made them all swear to uphold the world. They swore, and the life of the world returned to how it had once been. The man vanished as fast as he had come and instead of searching for a solution to avoid the catastrophe they had previously encountered, they remained on the same path and the world slowly began to die again. Once the world was on its last legs, the man returned a second time, this time not as kind as before. Outraged that world leaders had broken their promise and killed the world a second time, the man went on a violent rampage and wiped out each and every world leader, then proceeded to collect the innocents and sent them away before gathering his incredible power into a single move that ended that world for good. The core shattered and the world exploded. The destruction of that world led to a chain reaction across that chunk of galaxy and ended up throwing a smaller planet into their sun, dooming the rest of that solar system to the flames of a supernova. New Life Ieolon had been saved from a terrible fate. He and Shiruba had entered this place known as Kenobya. He didn’t know anyone there, nor did he care, but as soon as the man appeared before the survivors, he immediately got ready to fight. The man, however, simply introduced himself as Chi Kobayashi, the leader of what he called “Kenobya”, his home. We were just a small group of many he had saved from dying worlds or from other terrible ends. He offered them all a place with him and everyone accepted, including Ieolon, who was appointed a great position: 4th Lord of Kenobya. Chi had heard of his skills and abilities and wanted him to help him lead. It was a great honor and Ieolon treated it as such. Since then, he’s worked for Kenobya and goes on mostly fighting missions if needed or teaches combat training classes for those wanting them. Powers and Abilities Flame of Emore: Unlike most exorcists, who use “Holy” water or a Holy Medium for their magic to exorcise demons or monsters, Ieolon uses a special kind of flame that kills off whatever he deems a threat. It can be used for Demons, Monsters, Gods, Dragons, whatever. The power of the flame burns away at the soul as well as the body. Adaptive Weaponry: Ieolon has the ability to change the shape of his weapon at a whim in order to better combat his enemy. He doesn’t need to worry about size or mass, it will always weigh the same regardless of how big it gets. * Ring of Emore: Ieolon's ring changes shape and size to become whatever weapon or tool he needs, then returns to being a ring when he's done. Overdrive: When enraged or dedicated to a purpose Ieolon can enter a state where he is driven to focus entirely on whatever he was trying to do before entering Overdrive. It dampens his pain receptors and grants him a minor regenerative factor that keeps him running as long as he’s able to stand. Fear Aura: While Ieolon doesn’t like using this, he does have the ability to exert an aura of fear that will cause anything weaker than him to flee and those stronger than him to feel wary of him, cautious if anything. Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Four Lords Category:Male Category:Kenobya